Soul Cord of the Fox Fang
by Soul of the Blind
Summary: Kyuubi wasn't who everyone thought he was. He would have been the strongest Demon King in history if he had one thing. A Soul Cord....
1. Proulouge

Emuku: WOW! My first fanfic!

Gadthor: Your an idiot...........

Naruto:..........I'm not in involved in this what so ever.

Kyuubi: Emuku doesn't own Naruto characters, or me.

Gadthor: They belong to their respective owner so dont sue us. I unfortunately do belong to her.

Emuku:..................I hate you all, but I do also own the total awesomeness and creativity in the fanfic!

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

(Prologue)

Minato gripped his wife's hand. Her breath was shallow and ragged. " Come on my love. You can do it!" he whispered to her encouragingly. Kushina screamed in pain and gave one last push. Minato smiled lightly as the doctor handed him his son, who in turn gave him to the newborn baby's mother. "Naruto..my son...Oh Minato he looks so much like you! I- I- I only w-wish I could watch him grow! I -I-...." Kushina's voice drifted away as she drew her last breath and died. Minato held back the tears in his eyes as he toke Naruto from her and left the hospital room.

" I will be joining you soon my love..." he whispered as he walked towards the battle field. Kyuubi was attacking, and as the nine tailed fox attacked, the Hokage new something was wrong. But there was so little he could do.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

(Kyuubi POV)

It was all black, but the sound of blood boiled in his ears. He couldn't control himself, until his eyes flooded with light and his body reached with pain, he felt his soul itself being pulled from his body. His mind flooded with memories and a tear rolled down his cheek. " I'm sorry my son." the Demon King said. More words flowed from his mouth but it was unheard by all but one.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

(Another POV)

A new born kitsune kit watched as his father was having his soul ripped out. His fur was pure white, his eyes were the blue color of lighting, but they shifted to the family's demonic blood red as anger poured in him with a mix of sadness. "FATHER!" he cried, the pebble's in the earth shook lightly. He knew he could live by himself, all kitsune kits were able to life on their own if anything happened to their parents even from birth. His eyes looked down at his neck as a soul cord formed. He smiled lightly as he turned and ran away. This cord bound him to his partner, as they both grew in strength a fang would form, each fang represented a tail, and once he reached the ninth fang he would be at full strength. Of course he could let his tail split into the number of fangs on his neck. But he was the first in many years to hold a soul cord on his neck.

So the young kit would wait until his father called him. He would wait and grow until he found the one who's soul, reacted to his soul cord. The Demon King, Kyuubi no Kitsune's son would wait.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Emuku: Mmk the prologue's short I know. But I'll make it up to you! I also need a name for Kyuubi's son. I gave a clue for each of his two elements, so give me a name and meaning and this story can move fast!


	2. Chapter 1

Emuku: Told you I'd make it up. Any how here we go.

Kyuubi: Again she owns nothing.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The beatings were often and brutal. What did he ever do? He was three for pets sake! He just didn't understand. The young blonde boy knew his name, but he was often called insults.

Demon

Brat

Scum

Trash

Demon boy or brat

Freak

The list went on and on. He knew the Third Hokage tried to help him along, but then again he felt as if the old man turned the other cheek when the boy was beaten to inches of his life. But when he fell into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness willing to let his life slip away. He always heard a voice call him back.

**Naruto..... **it would call

**Don't fall....Naruto **it would tell him

**STAND! **The voice commanded

And with the voice calling to him, no matter how cold the voice was or how gruff. Naruto could feel a warts there that not even the Hokage gave to him. Naruto happily obeyed knowing the voice would always be there. When he sleep it whispered weakly to him, and in the morning he would know things he did not know before. But Naruto hide it, not wanting the village to take away his one true comfort.

It wasn't until his 5th birth day that Naruto discovered what the voice was, no, WHO the voice was. It was something he would never forget. As always it started with a few drunks who wanted nothing more then him dead.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

" Hehehe hey Jiro look! It's the Demon brat boy (hic)" the first man called to his buddy as the two men walked out of a bar. The alcohol was heavy on their breath and cloths. The second man smirked.

" Come on then Akira, lets show him how much (hic) we all love him" Jiro said as he broke the sake bottle in his hand into pieces, he and Akira toke the two biggest pieces and moved towards Naruto.

He had just been trying to reach his apartment, for the orphanage kicked him out as soon as possible, when he was jumped. The first man Akira had pushed him into the wall digging the large shard of glass into his flesh and dragging it down, the sake that had been in the bottle and remained on the shard of glass burned his flesh wound as it was being dragged along his body.

Jiro on the other hand went down and cut the calves of Naruto's legs, making the young boy crash onto the down and curl up into a feral position. It didn't work. They began to kick him, calling him names, and as they did other people joined in. Naruto noticed a Dog faced Anbu watching him suffer. Often times that Anbu and others had watched him get close to death before they stepped in. Of course they only pushed the crowd away and grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him away, they too kicked him as they made their way to the hospital. Of course his wounds would heal fast so none of his tormentors would be punished.

" HA! Pay for your crimes demon!"

" It's about time you died! Scum bag!"

" Poor poor little demon! Not so powerful now are you?!"

" Kill Him!"

" Die!"

" Demon br-"

Soon enough they voices drifted away. Naruto began to sink away.

**No Naruto! **

**You must live!**

**Give into the darkness but do not give away your life! Come to me Naruto!**

There was the voice again, and unlike many other times, Naruto did as the voice said and gave in. Hoping to meet the voice that never let him die. When his eyes opened he was laying in water, his eyes drifted and saw he was in a sewer. He stood up, glade to find his body was fully healed in here.

Naruto looked at two large steel doors, with a piece of paper with the kanji for "seal" written on it.

Two blood red eyes opened, and as he came into the little light that there was, he reveiled himself to be none other then the Kyuubi.

" You! Y-Y-Your dead!" Naruto cried out, pointing his finger at the demon. " Where am I? What are y-you doing here!" he shouted.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

**Kyuubi laughed. " No Naruto. No KIT. I was not killed. No human can kill us demons, no matter what power they hold. Your father the 4th sealed me into you. You mother had died giving birth to you, leaving you as an orphan." he explained.**

" The 4th was my father?" Naruto whispered, tears running down his face, but it didn't last long before it turned to anger.

" You killed them! If it weren't for you I would have a family! I would not have been beaten! I-I-I" Naruto's voice drifted away as something came to mind. " It was you wasn't it? Always calling to me?"

**There was a nod. **

" **It was I. But I'll tell you more another day. Listen, when your older I'll tell you more about when I attacked, but now sleep. Tomorrow I want you to make some friends." the demon king smirked.**

"...........why?" was Naruto's simple reply.

" **You must find two friends here in the village, you have one week to see if they will become loyal. When you come back they will aid you in what ever you decide to do." Kyuubi said.**

Again the boy asked why, but at least this time it was about where they were going.

" **I will take you away to train, away from the hate. You will return when you are twelve, a total of 7 years. You will become strong and smart. I will teach you of how the true ninja's of the past fought, and you will master their ways. I will teach you of the ninja's of your time, and you will one day master their way. And as you learn you will create your own way. Go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." Kyuubi said.**

Naruto tried to protest but he was swept away by the darkness of sleep. He was still in the dark for much of that meeting. But he was sure of one thing. He trusted the fox.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

It had been seven days. He had told the Hokage he would be leaving for 7 years, it toke the whole 1st day to convince him. Naruto had spent the next day deciding on his two friends. Kiba Inuzuka, once he was befriended he was code named Timber Hound, when he got his ninken they would be perfect hunter-nin like comrade's when trained right. The second was Sasuke Uchiha, locked in him was brute force, and when trained right, he could prove a challenge for a normal demon, those under the commander of a Biju, in a direct attack, well Kiba might be able to take one down in a surprise attack. Sasuke was code named Falcon Eye, named for when he unlocked the Sharingan.

Now Naruto stood in front of the gate. Ready for his first steps.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

It was midnight, and Naruto had abandoned his orange jacket so he could wear a black shirt, sadly he still had his orange pants. On his back was a small pack with things the Hokage gave him. Food, money, ninja tools, scrolls, ect. He was waiting. Kyuubi had called someone earlier, and he needed to wait for the person to show up.

'Who is he Kyuubi-sensei?' Naruto thought to the fox.

**He will come.** Was the only reply.

It was an hour before Naruto say a figure coming towards the gate. It was a small white fox, it waved it's tail to him, and Naruto knew he had to go with him. He couldn't say no if he wanted to, their was a pull on his soul. When he got closer he noticed the white foxed had a blue-ish cord on his neck, and it was glowing. Not to mention he had lighting blue eyes and the tip of his perfect white tail was the same lighting blue. It was strange to see that he had a tuff of hair covering one of his eyes in spikes. The edging of the hair tuff was brown.

" Who are you?" Naruto asked him as they walked. Kyuubi stayed silent in his mind.

" I am your partner." came a smooth toned reply. It was a little cocky, like a kid who had a heck of a lot of street smarts.

" What do you mean? I don't have a partner, much less a ninken." the five year old Naruto replied. Kyuubi's lessons and meddling with his brain had unlocked a part of his brain that was sealed away by a villager, increasing his IQ dramaticly.

" I didn't have a say in this Naruto. We are bond by our souls. You and I were brought together by what happened the day we were born. We have a Soul Cord." the fox told him as they turned and walked in the forest.

" Whats a Soul Cord?" He asked.

" It represents the power two being have eather seperate or together. As we grow stronger it will grow a fang, until we have nine. Each fang represents the own of _2_ tails, even if we only appear to have nine. So few of us demons have it, and it was only given to us kitsune's." came the again smooth reply.

" Who are you?" Naruto said as he stopped walking and simply looked at his new friend.

" I am the Son of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon sealed in you. I am your partner, bound by the soul. My name is........"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Cliff Hanger! I have to go to bed, toke me 38 mins to do this. Will write more soon. Night peoples!

Again I need a name for Kyuubi's Son.


	3. Chapter 2

Emuku: I'm going to get right to the story. I've been working on it for quit a while.

Kyuubi: she owns nothing.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Sasuke growled as he punched the tree, over and over. He HAD to get more power in order to kill his accursed brother! But he was constantly distracted by the wind that was blowing hard right at him, well so much of his training ground was undistributed by the wind. Not to mention the memories that flowed into his mind of when he was five, and he had earned that name, Falcon Eye. Sasuke would never forget.

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

_(flashback)_

_A five year old Sasuke was walking around the playgrounds. Sure he had friends but they all-_

" _None of them see you for the real you do they? They just see a powerful clan." a voice said from behind him, voicing his thoughts. He turned around and looked at a young boy his age, the whisker-marks and orange color identified him as Naruto Uzumaki, the trouble making orphan that all the adults in his clan, all the adults in the VILLAGE hated._

" _what are you doing here Uzumake?" he said, mispronouncing the boys last name. _

" _I came here to visit you. I meet a man who is going to take me away or 7 years and I wanted to know I had some life long friends before I left." Naruto replied with a grin as he plopped down on the ground in front of a tree._

" _We hardly know each other! How can we be friends? The Uchiha clan doesn't even like you."_

" _But what your clan thinks doesn't matter, I don't want a Uchiha approval I want YOURS. I want Sasuke's. Come on lets take a wake." _

_Sasuke nodded and followed the boy into the woods. They talked a lot, and soon Sasuke knew he had found a true friend. When a Falcon flew over head, and Sasuke looked at it with stars in his eyes._

" _Beautiful aren't they? Full of power and skill when they dive head on to attack their prey. Their eyes miss nothing."_

" _Father doesn't like Falcons, he say's their just weak birds and I should focus on training to be more like big brother."_

" _Well, don't."_

_Sasuke looked at him weirdly. " Don't what?"_

" _Don't be like your brother. Don't listen to your father when he puts those Falcon's down. Do what you wish. Tell me, whats your goal in life?"_

" _I want to be a ninja so great everyone will know me! Not just a son of the Uchiha clan's leader." Sasuke said proudly._

" _Then you will. When we become ninja we're going to be on teams. Working with those teams, protecting them, learning from them, and having bonds with them are going to make us stronger. But the work you put into it will make you stronger. When I come back I'm going to bring my friends into a group, those I choose. Our real name's wont be known. But everyone will know us by our code name's. If you want to join me, I can train you when I come back. Want to join me Sasuke? You'll be the first to do so." Naruto smiled as they sat looking over a water fall._

_Sasuke looked at the boy. Deep down he believed this boy. " I'm in!" he said with a smirk._

" _Falcon Eye."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Your code name will be Falcon Eye, and one day that name will be respected and feared." Naruto said as he stood up and whistled. A Black falcon with golden eyes, very young, probably just learned how top fly, landed on his outstretched arm. " And this little guy will be you partner. Your symbol." he said as he handed the young bird to a shocked Sasuke._

_Saskue toke the falcon in his hands. " Hi little guy, I'm your new partner Sasuke, wants your name?" he said play fully._

" _I'm _Hayashi _Sasuke-san" the bird said, cocking it's head to the side. _

_Saskue only blinked. _

" _Hayashi is a special falcon, his parents are gone, but he is your perfect partner. Meet me here in two days time at midnight!" Naruto called as he left and disappeared into the wood._

_Hayashi looked at his new master. " Sasuke-san?" he asked._

" _Err...what?" _

" _Lets go home, but don't let your father see me, I don't want to be separated form you Sasuke-san." he said with a bird like smile._

_Sasuke smiled. " Then lets go home!" he said happily._

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

Now with his own family gone, Hayashi was what was keeping him sane, and away from the darker shadows of the hate his brother wanted him to have. But only he, Kiba, and Naruto knew about him, they had also decided that no one would know that they were friends, to keep the group safe. He, Hayashi, Kiba and Akumaru meet every week in that same spot, and trained with the letters and scrolls Naruto sent them. They were mid jonin to high jonin at best, and that was when they were wearing their weights. They continuously wear weights to gain muscle and speed. So far it had worked pretty good.

" Sasuke-san, you have class in half an hour. May I suggest you wash up and eat something. Besides Naruto will be arriving home tonight and we don't want anything to seam out of place." Hayashi said as the falcon landed on a tree branch above his master.

" Alright then Hayashi. Send word to Kiba that I except him to be in with Akumaru as well. He already skipped a day this week." the raven haired boy said as he relaxed and wiped his forehead. Over time the falcon had started to orgainize all the things in Sasuke's life. Keeping track of meetings, giving details on just about any subject, the bird was a regular genius in book smarts.

They were opposite's in every way. Hayashi loved to socialize with other birds, he was calm and sensitive, it was incredibly hard to make him mad.

Well Sasuke was withdrawn, cold and insensitive. If a animal died right in front of him he would scoff and walk away, not caring if it was some families precious pet. Angering Sasuke was easy, hardly a challenge at all if you knew the right words to say.

Hayashi nodded. " Very well then Sasuke-san. I'll be back." and with that the black falcon toke off into the morning air. Sasuke left to go into his house.

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

Kiba was scratching his head as he lay in bed. The first meeting with Naruto fresh in his mind. He had become Timber Hound, and when Akumaru came into his life the small dog was code named Wolf Pup. Thanks to some hard thought by Kiba and Sasuke.

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

_(flash back)_

_Kiba was only five and digging in a sand box alone. He was wild and some of the other parents didn't want their kids getting hurt, so he had to wait until the parents left to talk with other parents before the kids would join the wolfish boy. Just wait when he got his ninken people would see that his clans wild nature was powerful._

_There was a plot beside him, turning he noticed Naruto, a kid that he sometimes played with before him mom toke him away. _

" _Hey Naruto! What are you doing here?" he asked turning to face the boy. _

" _I wanted to know if you wanted to come for a walk. I have to talk to you about something."_

" _Eh, why not. I'm getting bored anyhow. Where we going." _

"_You'll see."_

_Naruto and Kiba had walked to a waterfall, talking and messing around as they went. Kiba had once said that Naruto was part of his small pack. Making him a friend. Naruto brought that up now._

" _You once said I was a friend, part of you pack right?"_

" _Of course!" Kiba grinned._

" _Then I want you to join a pack I'm making, a pack under my command for when I come back."_

_Kiba frowned. Where was this going._

" _What pack? Why? Where are you going?" Kiba flooded him with questions._

" _Hush Kiba. I chose you because when you get your ninken you'll be perfect for tracking and hiding. This pack is going to be a group under my command, no one will know who we are, they will only know our code names. Those names will be feared and respected. I'm leaving for 7 years to train away from this place. Do you know why?" Naruto prodded the dog boy._

" _I can smell hate coming from all the adults in the village when you come around, even my mom doesn't really like you but at least she doesn't hate you like the others." Kiba said._

" _I'll tell you why if you join me Kiba, you'll be the second to do so and the only other chose in the village."_

" _Alright Naruto! I'm in! Now why do they hate you? Whats my code name?" Kiba started to flood him with questions again but stopped himself, and toned down his voice. " Well?"_

" _Your like a wolf among dogs in your clan Kiba. You'll be Timber Hound. Meet me here tomorrow night at midnight and you'll meet Falcon Eye, another member. I'll explain more then." Naruto said as he got up and walked back._

_Kiba nodded and followed before his mom came looking for him._

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

A sigh was heard when Hayashi delivered Sasuke's message. 15Mins after the bird was gone Kiba was

talking with Akumaru. Thanks to a simple and yet complex justu Sasuke was able to understand him as well.

"Kiba lets go! We need to waste hours before this Naruto guy shows up anyway." the small dog said from atop Kiba's head.

" Alright then. Remember when you first meet him, respect his as our Alpha! In school and other places we cant let on that we know him personily! Think of it as a test of our hiding skills!" Kiba told him as they left the house in a rush.

When they got to school they sat by Hinata, their long time friend and a member of Kiba's pack of friends. But all day he could only think of the first time he and Sasuke had meet as part of the group, unknown to him, that was all Sasuke could think about ether.

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

_(flashback Naruto POV)_

_Naruto sat on a rock, waiting. His own code name fresh in his mind._

_**Breath Kit, this meeting will not go well if they see you are nervas. Remember, Sasuke is a Uchiha but he has yet to become arrogant like the rest of his family, so you must make sure he can except this. As for Kiba, sense he in an Inuzuka he will respect those who prove dominate. They will not turn away if you yourself are strong about this.**_

_Naruto slowed his rapid breath, calmed his nerves and sat straight. He noticed his two friends coming from different directions. They stopped the moment they noticed each other._

" _Sasuke Uchiha? What the heck are you doing here!" Kiba exclaimed, eyes wide._

" _Me? What about you Inuzuka!" Sasuke replied, just as shocked._

" _Both of you are part of my group now. Soon enough there will be a third from a different village, but you two will be the only ones from this village." Naruto spoke up._

_Kiba and Sasuke exchanged looks. " Alright." they replied him at the time._

" _I'm going to offer you two to join me again, after you find out who I really am." Naruto spoke softly. Looking them both in the eyes._

" _What do you mean?" came from Kiba._

" _Your Uzumaki Naruto right?" Sasuke said._

" _I am Uzumaki Naruto, but dont you want to know why your familys hate my very existance?" Naruto commented._

_They nodded._

" _Kyuubi is alive. He lives in me." Naruto said, his vice strong and confident._

" _NANI!" Kiba and Sasuke exclaimed._

" _Your the Kyuubi!? He's sposed to be dead!"_

" _Are you serious?!" _

" _HUSH!" Naruto exclaimed! He toke a deep breath and told them what Kyuubi told him to say._

" _He was defeated by my father the 4th hokage-"_

" _The 4th was your dad?!" _

" _Your lair! He couldn't be your dad!"_

" _Just ask the Hokage, I confirmed it with him. Moving on. Kyuubi wasw defeated by the 4th because my father sealed him IN me. I am human, but Kyuubi lives in my stomach held in containment by a strong seal. I am his jairlor. I am his student."_

_Sasuke and Kiba were silent._

" _He's not evil. He protected this village for years, but some Konoha nin attacked something important in his life, and mixed with a justu he went insane and attacked the village. I don't know why but I trust him. The village can't get past their own hate and fear to see I'm the only thing between them and the fox. With this knowledge will you still join me?" he asked._

_Sasuke and Kiba exchanged a few words and turned back to him._

" _Hayashi is the greatest friend I could ever have! Falcon Eye reporting for duty!"_

" _I want to be known all around and show that a wild nature can be powerful! Timber Hound reporting for duty!"_

_Naruto smiled._

" _Welcome then, Commander Falcon Eye and Commander Timber Hound the first two brothers of the Four Demon Brother Council. I will be the Leading Officer Red Kitsune. I'll keep in contact threw out the 7 years, sending scrolls with info and training advise. I'll let you know the code name of the last demon brother to join us." he smiled widly as he put his fist out to them._

_Kiba laughed and put his fist in as well._

_Sasuke followed a small smirk on his face._

_That had been the beginning._

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

The sun was already high in the sky, signaling that it was noon. Three cloaked figures walked silently down the roads leading to the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The tallest had blood red hair and red slit eyes, canine's long and sharper then a blade. His skin was a golden tan. He had a open red trench cloak and black pants with a few pockets for storage. On his back was a ninjato had made itself comfortable. One the mans chest was a red muscle shirt. Black combat boat's finished his look.

The second was a boy of the age of twelve, with sun-kissed yellow hair and stunning sky blue eyes. He had an autumn leaf orange muscle shirt, this color would make slipping into the shadows of the tree's easy. Black pants with a few pockets for storage, a belt that had a few tube's with different color liquids. A black trench cloak much like the red haired man. He had a katana at his side, again black combat boots finished his look.

The last was again a young boy, about the same age as the other boy. 12 years to be exact. He had white hair that covered part of his face in spikes, edged with brown, with slitted lighting blue eyes and long and sharp canine's. Unlike the others he had no cloak or shirt, letting his tanned and muscled chest show. Bandages covered his arm's from the wrist down. He had white pants that ended just above his ankles raggedly. He had white combat boots that went up past where his pants cut off. The boy had a ninjato, and on his left arm was a tattoo of a small fox head in a surrounded by a swirl. The others had the same tattoo but it was covered by their cloaks and muscle shirts. But the most interesting thing was that he had a necklace of fangs on his neck. 7 in total.

" **Naruto," the red haired man started. " Are you sure you can handle this? To hide your strengh from them will be easy, but they have ways to provoke your anger. Even Desert Coon thinks this will be hard for you." he told the young blonde.**

There was a nod.

" Kyu I know, but nothing comes easy. I need to train Falcon Eye and Timber Hound farther if we want to start our village." Naruto told the nine tailed fox, who was in his human form.

The second boy laughed. " Come on dad! Trust us! We have 7 fangs! And once we reach the ninth our power doubles. In human standards and demon, we're Demon Anbu Captions! The 8th will make us Demon Kage's, and the 9th will make us the strongest Demon Kage's in hundreds of years! Our power will be double even yours!" said the white and brown haired boy.

" **Rai Akuma no Tsuchi! Dont tell me what I already know! But your both my kits and I have a right to worry as both a father and a Demon Kage! Your training will be double when we get settled in."**

" Thanks a lot Rai!" Naruto growled as he playfully punched Rai in his shoulder.

" Are you going back to fox form once we get settled in?"

" Yeppers, dad an I will buy the house and get it furnished complete with food. Well you go and talk to that old hokage bout dad and me and joining the academy. Then I'll go back to my original form and so on." Rai smirked.

" **Now if your done kit's lets get a move on. There's the gates." Kyu said before they got within hearing range of the gates.**

The two guards looked at them and sneared. " What do you want?"

Naruto spoke up as he handed them some papers. " Here to see the old man Hokage, move aside."

They grumbled but did it anyway. Noticing Naruto's whisker markes and hair they mumbled things like "Demon Brat" under their breath.

Naruto only raised his eye brow.

The three split up.

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

Naruto walked into the hokage's office. Eye's narrowed.

" Old Man? You alive?" he called.

The giant pile of papers that covered the desk russled a bit before the hokage's head popped up.

" Naruto? Welcome back!" he smiled widely as he moved out from behind his desk and went over and gave the young boy a hug.

" Hey old man what are you doing now a days?" Naruto asked with a grin.

" Nothing much. It's been too quiet with out you Naruto, how was your training with the nine tailed fox?"

" Good, surely you got all the scrolls and letters?"

" Yes I got them but I wanted to ask anyway." Sarutobi said with a smile. " I take it you'll be joining in the class activity's starting tomorrow?"

" Yes, and I want to make sure that they understand that Rai is my ninken."

" Of course Naruto, now I must take get back to my work. Take care." the third hokage said as Naruto toke his leave.

Sarutobi sighed. " You've grown so much but can you fit in with kids your own age after spending 7 years training with the demon king and his son?" he whispered to himself.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Naruto spent the rest of the day walking the village, the glare's he got didn't even make him flinch. Rai meet up with him. Soon he was looking at a 1 person house with about 20 acre's of land. Rai said they bought it from the Nara's because their deer got scared away from that section of area.

The house was modest, with a small kitchen, a bed room, a nice living room and dinning room, even an office. But the best part was that there was a basement with a blacksmith and an indoor training ground.

Kyu and Rai had furnished the place well, and even had gotten the equipment and supplies so Naruto could forge.

During their travels Naruto had taken up forging and sealing as pass times. He had in inherited his fathers skill and genius at seal making, but he was a regular miracle worker at the forge. He had made his own blade as well as Kyu's and Rai's, and by selling his work they had made quiet a bit of money. Of course Kyu and Rai spent most of that cash today.

" We have enough cash to open a shop. I could run the front well you make the blade's, and then you could take over when you don't have any work to do.. Besides meeting all customers and developing people skill's is something I can't teach you." Kyu said as he sat down at the dinning room table.

Naruto nodded. " I'll make dinner, we have to meet Sasuke and Kiba at the water fall at midnight." he told them as he left for the kitchen.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Sasuke sat with Kiba on the rock at the infamous waterfall.

" 7 years Sasuke. Naruto brought us together as friends to join The 4 Demon Brother Council. I can't wait to see him again. How strong do you think he is?"

" Who knows he trained with Kyuubi, or Kyu. What ever. I just hope he comes threw with training us."

" Sasuke-san," Hayashi cut in from atop Akumaru's head, who just so happened to be laying beside the rock. " Don't bask in the past amoung us. In public it's ok, but we don't want hate turning us against each other." the bird said.

" He's right you know." another voice cut in.

The two boy's, a bird, and a puppy eagerly turned their heads. " Naruto?" they asked together.

Naruto came out from the shadows a small grin on his face. " Nice to see you both again. Hello Hayashi, have you been keeping Sasuke in line?"

The bird nodded and he flew to his master shoulder.

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

An hour passed and Naruto had one final word for Sasuke before they all parted again to sink into their public lives.

" Forgive your brother Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

" What?! No never! He killed my whole family and you want me top forgive him!" Sasuke bellowed, rage and confusion in his voice.

" Don't blame him, he was forced to, put under a justu. If you truly want revenge seek out Itachi and let him tell you who the traitor is in the council. He made me promise not to tell you. He hoped you would be loyal to the village." Naruto said before he disappeared

Sasuke looked at the ground. " Come on Hayashi. I have some thinking to do." he boy whispered. Had it been another person he could yell and hate them for saying that. But this was Naruto! He had never lied. They left, Sasuke was basicly crashing threw the forest in his run.

Kiba sighed and disappeared silently with Akumaru at his side.....This had been an eventful night. And tomorrow would prove to be difficult when the academy came along.

__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

Emuku: CUT! Well thats it for this chapter. Gosh I need to slow down in my writing, it toke me a whole day to write this. I'm to eager. What do you think?

R&R please and thankz!


	4. Chapter 3

Emuku: Mmk here we go once again.

Gadthor: Sho owns nothing but me and Rai Akuma no Tsuchi. I'm not even in this story!

Emuku: No der Gadthor! Your a dragon and will come in the sequel if I get that far.

Gadthor: I'm SO thrilled.

Emuku: *Grumbles*

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The entire academy class was in an uproar. The news of a new boy by the name of Uzumaki was coming was just released. When Shikamaru heard the name he lifted his head eyes wide.

" Uzumaki!" he basicly shouted. " I thought he was an adult!"

" What do you mean Shikamaru?" the lazy boy's best friend Choji asked.

" We just sold 20 acres of land to some people. They were buying it for a guy named Uzumaki well he toke care of some stuff, they payed full cash! Not to mention the same guy bought the one of the old weapons shops on the same day. I can't believe that this Uzumaki is our age! Unless he's the heir to a clan from a different village." the Nara said as he lay back. For once he was eager to do something. And by now the whole class was awaiting the new kids arrival, even the Sasuke Fan Club.

When class came around and Iruka walked in he was surprised to see everyone waiting patiently.

" Honestly I'm scared. I hope you all know that. Whats going on?" the teacher said.

Ino spoke up. " We're all waiting for that Uzumaki guy." she said matter-of-factly.

" Well, couldn't you all turn around?" a voice said behind them

Shocked everyone turned, but to their surprise it was only a a fox.

" Take off the **Henge ****Uzumaki!" shouted a student**

**" Hey hey now! I'm not Uzumaki!" the fox called back. " I'm Rai Akuma no Tsuchi!" he grinned.**

**" I'm Uzumaki Naruto." another voice said. They all turned, shocked. Before them stood a blonde haired boy with a kanata at his side.**

**" Nice entrance Rai." the boy said casually.**

**The fox trotted down to him. **

**" I try dude." he smirked.**

**The fact that this fox could talk had surprised everyone but the teacher. It was beyond weird, but it also had everyone even more interested. **

**" Care to intoduce yourself Naruto?" Iruka asked.**

**" Not really but I guess I will. My names Naruto, no Rai and I don't come from a clan. I'm an orphan in ****fact. I was born here and left when I was 5. I came back yesterday with my sensei and his son. But my sensei's son was called away. I meet and partnered up with Rai on the road, and the rest is history." he said calmly.**

**" Alright, take a seat anywhere." Iruka said as he moved to the board to start the lesson.**

**Naruto made his way over to a girl with lavender eyes with no pupils. He found her cute, and so he sat himself down. He tossed her a small smile when all the other kids had their heads turned towards the board and teacher. The girl blushed.**

**" I'm Naruto, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he whispered.**

**" H-h-h-hinata......" she stuttered with a blush of deep red.**

**" It's a pleasure." he whispered back. The rest of the day went fast.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Naruto had decided to be an average student, like Kiba. Sasuke, Kiba, and himself couldn't be together on a team. Even if it was only two of them, it would be too dangerous. But as time went on it looked liked he would be forced to be the dead-last. All the teachers hated his guts, and did anything they could to make him fail. All the girls sneered at him and all the other kids, except a select few thought that he made a big show for begin a loser. **

**Don't even get him started on Hinata! She didn't even try! She blushed and stuttered, could hardily hold a conversation with him until a few months until the genin exam. She didn't even try, and she had captured his heart. But Naruto had been planing on starting his own clan one day. Each member with a kitsune partner. He was already very much alike in personality to his fox companions, and like foxes he knew that whom ever he made his wife, or ****_mate_**** according to Kyu and Rai, would be his only life long mate/wife. Kitsune's paired off for life, and never betrayed their mates, even if their mates died. And with him already being hated in this village he couldn't risk a relationship with her. At least not publicly. She could be killed so easily by the enemy's he would make. Not to mention she was the heir to the Hyuga Clan. This always bothered him, everyday when he saw her beautiful face, and those soft pale lavender eyes that first called to him.**

**Now the second day he had been at his new home, Rai had built a large earth and stone wall. This, along with a genjustu by Kyu, allowed them to train in secrete. He often had Kiba and Sasuke join him. **

**Had they had a soul cord, they would be only a single fang under him, the rank of a human Anbu. Their progress was amazing, and with the scrolls he got monthly from Desert Coon, let him know that the final member of their group was just as strong. In one year the 4 Demon Brother Council would make it's first appearance. Until then, Naruto was going to act the part of genin.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**It was an hour before dawn when Naruto woke up. He slipped into his training cloths, an autumn colored muscle shirt and some black pants. He created a few hundred clones and sent them off to work on chakra control all day. With his high reserves growing daily, and combined with his control, Naruto just became more and more deadly. He had instructed the others in his gang to do this as well. After doing some stretches and asking Kyu to double the weight he was already wearing, Naruto began to run around the village a few hundred times.**

**When he got back Naruto slipped into the shower, letting cold water run down his sweaty skin. Sense the academy didn't have class, or the genin exam until tomorrow, Naruto was going to do some work at the shop. If his items weren't so finely crafted then the hatred towards him would have made having a business impossible. **

**The blonde hair boy walked into the kitchen where he started to pack a few apples, a large bottle of water, some potato wedge's and some cooked beef slivers. It would make a good lunch when the time came. Naruto sat down to a quick breakfast and left for the shop with Rai. The time on his clock was 6:30 am.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**It was high noon, and Nara Shikamaru sat in a restaurant with his dad. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, were there with their dad's, and by a surprise turn of advents Kiba Inuzuka and Akumaru were there with his mom and her ninken Kuromaru. **

**" Well," Inoichi, Ino's father started. " Sense your all sure to ace that exam tomorrow what do you say to getting you guy's some kunai, shuriken, heck, even senbon if you want." he smiled.**

**" Mom, do you think I could mix in twin swords into the Gatsuga?" Kiba asked, scratchign his head.**

**" Thats not a bad idea pup. Maybe the shop owner can help you out."**

**Shikamaru sighed, but then thought of Naruto, he had bought a weapons shop right. He'd passed it a few times the place was called The Leaf Kitsune's Claw.**

**" Well if were going, what about The Leaf Kitsune's Claw?" the young Nara asked.**

**The adults looked at each other and shrugged. It wouldn't hurt.**

**" Why not." Shikaku sighed. The 8 of them left for the weapons shop after paying their bill at the resturant.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Naruto sat in the back of his shop tending to the hot coals well he ate his lunch. He heard the familer sound of the bell on his shop's door. **

**" I'll be out in a sec!" he called as he reached to find his trench coat. Because the shop's smithy was so hot Naruto only wore some black pants and boots. The blonde grabbed his coat and left for the front. He didn't look up when he entered.**

**" Welcome to The Leaf Kitsune's Claw, I can and will help you in any way possible. We have standard items for sale, or we can make custom items. How can I help you?" he said as he placed the trench coat over his shoulders, half covering his well build and tanned chest. His eye's drifted up and widened a bit.**

**" Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba what are you all doing here?" Naruto asked them raising his eye brows.**

**Ino was blushing feircly, even Sasuke couldn't have that well built of a chest!**

**Choji was munching, and Shikamaru only shrugged. So Kiba answered.**

**" We came for some weapons." he answered simply.**

**Tsume, Kiba's mom looked the boy over. " Can we speak with the who ever makes the blade's here. We hoping to get my son some twin blade's to mix in with our clans justu's."**

**" Mm. I've heard about your clan skills from Kiba, Mrs. Inuzuka. And I make the blade's did you have anything in mind?" Naruto replied.**

**" You? But your just a boy!" came the shocked response, everyone else was shocked as well.**

**But Naruto only shrugged. " I'll take that as a no. Anyway it's a hobby of mine. So I'm thinking of some modified retractable wrist blade's instead of swords. It will let you move faster and your enemy will not know that you even have the blade's, making them useful if you are ever captured." Naruto said as he walked out from behind the counter. " I think it will be good to curve them to the side, so they will basically hook your enemy in the attack. Combine that with the speed and power your enemy wont have a chance. But with your heavy jacket it will be a little harder to shoot the blade out when needed. I wouldn't advise using them in hand to hand combat until you've learned the proper why to handle these blades. Your going to have to focus on speed before power in hand to hand combat because these blades will be light so your clan justu's speed isn't affected, and if they get a direct hit with a powerful kick or punch the blade can crack slightly along the edges. This things aren't easy to fix I hope you know." he told Kiba as he wrote in a small notebook. **

**" What would you suggest wearing?" Kiba asked.**

**" I would try a muscle shirt with long sleeves and a light vest. Hide the blade's under the sleaves of your shirt. You may also want to rap bandages over the area hiding the blade. In some situations it could prove to be a life saver."**

**" What about Akumaru?" Tsume cut in happily. She liked this kid.**

**" Mm I don't know." Naruto admitted.**

**The Inuzuka clan leaders eye brow raised up. " You know about human weapons, but couldn't modify anything for a ninken?" she sounded surprised.**

**Naruto laughed. " I could if I wanted, but wouldn't a ninken know what weapons would prove more useful for other ninkens in battle that a human?" the blonde boy pointed out.**

**" Yo! Rai come out for a sec!"**

**" What for! I'm eating!"**

**" Just get your furry little butt out here!" Naruto shouted back.**

**Rai, the famous talking fox at the academy came out, mumbling about something.**

**" What do you think would be better for Akumaru here to use in combat?" **

**" I'd try some extended claws held onto his front paws with leather straps."**

**" What about weight?"**

**" Try something heavier, you'd want the 'claws' to do a lot of damage."**

**" That sound good?" Naruto turned back to the Inuzuka's.**

**In the next hour Naruto toke some orders for the basic shinobi weapons for the other three. Ther group was about to leave when Naruto called out again.**

**" Oi! Kiba I'm going to need you and Akumaru for measurements." Naruto said.**

**Kiba nodded and turned to his mom. " I'll be home in a bit, go on without me."**

**" Ok then. See you at home pup." Tsume said as she and the others finally left.**

**Naruto motioned Kiba into the back and handed him a slip of paper. " Focus chakra into it. It will tell me your chakra element." he instructed.**

**Kiba did as he was told, it started to cut in half but stopped after a second. But to Naruto's pleasure it then turned into dust the moment after the paper stopping being cut. " You have a little wind but a heck of a lot of earth power in you. I'm going to make it so your blades can focus your wind and earth power better then you could at current moment. Do with that as you please." Naruto said as he then toke the needed measurements.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Naruto did well on the graduation exam, well as he did as good as Iruka and Mizuki let him anyway. He barely passed. Now he was waiting with his team for their Jonin sensei, they were the last team there. Because the teachers did everything to make him the dead last Naruto was put on a team with Sasuke and Sakura, the #1 Sasuke fan-girl. They were waiting for some Hatake Kakashi, and for some reason the name mad him angry, it made Kyu mad as well. Sighing Naruto toke a scroll from one of his pockets and started to sketch. **

**" Oi, Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. They had made a deal that Sasuke could show a bit more of his true self to his team.**

**" I'm doing the sketches for the short sword you want. You want your personil symbol on the hilt right?"**

**" Of course I do, mind making it in more of a battle position then a noble one? Put the noble on the opening of the sheath."**

**Sakura looked at Sasuke and back to Naruto, a little confused at the sudden display of friend-ship. But needless to say she was a little pleased. " What symbol are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Directing the question to the object of her affection.**

**" The symbol of Hayashi." he stated simply before turning away.**

**" The symbol of wind?" Sakura asked, confused. But she got no answer.**

**They waited for three hours before the man arrived, and Naruto instantly knew who he was. His nose tingled, and a memory flashed in his head. He saw the mask of the Dog Anbu watching his get beat to inches of his life before reluctantly stepping in.**

**" My first impression of you three is that I hate you." the man shrugged. " Meet me on the roof" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.**

**Sasuke had a neutral attitude towards the man, but when Naruto tensed up and shook on his way tot he stairs, he knew that the man probably shouldn't be trusted until farther notice.**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

**Mmk I am nether a Kakashi hater nor a Iruka hater. I like both characters, but I dont really want them to be too good in this fic. I know what pairings I'm going to put into this story but want to know what couples you like! No guy'sXguy's or girl'sXgirls please. ALSO I'm going to put the entire wave arc in the next chapter, I have a lot to do for the first ten chapters. **

**R&R please! I'm not moving along until I get at least ten reviews. And I would like to thank ****FOREVERBOOKWORM322**** for being my first person to review my story, and the only one so far ^^"**

**FOREVERBOOKWORM322**** personily gets a cookie from me!**

**(::) == Here's the cookie enjoy! 83**

**Until next time!**

**~ Emuku**


End file.
